


Songbird

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Suicide SquadCharacter: Killer CrocRelationships: KC/readerRequest: I love your work!its just amazing how much you get down and how you make others ideas a reality! So do you think you can do a KC one shot? Where he falls for this big shot singer and anonymously leaves little gifts and letters along with phone calls? The reader is flattered and returns his affection, knowing who he is due to their clairvoyance. They meet face to face finally when the reader invites them to their dressing room. What happens after is up to you





	Songbird

You waited patiently behind the few boxes of props the theatre had, your eyes on the door. You knew this was how he had been entering the building without being noticed.   
the first day he had left you a bunch of flowers, you had felt it when you entered your dressing room. You could almost see it: when he had entered, he had stopped and smelt the air before letting out a soft shudder. He was incredibly tall, and had broad shoulders. He left the flowers and slipped back out.   
Ever since then, you had been greeted every morning by gifts and treats. Your admirer was certainly devoted. He addressed all his gifts to the same name.   
Songbird.   
The bond became stronger and you were almost able to make out his feature. You knew he wasn’t human, or at least he didn’t look it. He was different, and that was why he kept his distance from you. but he also loved you.   
Yes, you could certain sense that. you felt how his heart ached when he was in your dressing you. you could see how hard he had fallen for you and feel how much it was tearing him apart.   
You started leaving little trinkets for him. It started with a box of chocolate you knew he liked. You left them on your desk, addressed to “my secret admirer”. He had paused, unsure if they were meant for him. He actually left them, so you added a note saying “yes, for you.” the following day. He had been confused but took them nonetheless.   
The following week were filled with back and forth of gifts. You had given him a chain which you were certain would fit his large neck.   
You felt his gratefulness, his joy and the thrill he felt for you.   
Eventually, you found yourself wanting more. You wanted to meet him, face to face, to actually see him.   
So here you sat, waiting for him. The door lead into the cellar of the theatre. You had been down there a few times, and felt that whatever he was, he needed to stay out of sight of ‘normal people’. It only made your heart ache for him more.   
But just as you considered leaving, the door opened, and a monster of a man stepped through.   
he wore a dark hoodie which covered his face, but he was massive. He would easily tower over you; over anyone you knew actually. And he seemed to be made of pure muscle.   
He glanced around and started to walk to your dressing room when he sniffed the air and froze.   
“You have sharp sense.” You speak up, stepping out from behind your hiding place. He turned halfway towards you, so he was standing with his right shoulder face you.   
there was a moment of silence as you waited for him to speak. When he didn’t, you stepped towards him.   
“So, you’re my secret admirer?” you ask, smiling sweetly when he glances to you.   
“I am not…” he trails off, hunching over and away from you as if embarrassed.   
“Like the others?” you offered, stepping closer to him once again. “I know”   
He glanced towards you, the darkness still hiding his face from you.   
reaching up to him, you slowly take each side of the hood in your hand and bring it back and away from his face.   
His appearance and features were more reptilian than you had first thought. He appeared to have scales across his skin, and his nose was flatter than an average human. He was truly something the behold.  
His eyes were red, and seemed to glow when he glanced at you for a brief second.   
But he kept his eyes down the rest of the time as you examined his appearance, and you felt the rejection flooding through him as he convinced himself you would scream and run as so many have done.   
Sliding your hand up, you cup his cheek, the skin cold and slightly harder than you expected. But just because it was harder, didn’t mean he couldn’t feel it. In fact, he instantly reacted to your touch and leaned into his, a shiver running through his body.   
his eyes finally meet your own, and you could see the pure adoration he felt for you.   
“How did you know?” he breathes, earning a soft smile from you.   
“It’s a bit… difficult to explain.” You try to think of a quick way to tell him but couldn’t. at least not here. “Perhaps, we could talk more in my dressing room?”   
He gives you a single nod, as if unable to believe this was happening as you drop your hand from his cheek.   
Instead you reached forward and laced your fingers elegantly within his own hand as you guided him towards your dressing room. He followed without question, without hesitation.   
You pulled him inside and closed the door over, locking it.   
“Do you have a name?” You ask, looking over to him as he stands awkwardly in your room.   
he pauses for a moment, debating something.   
“yes.” A single word leaves his lips as you wait for more. But when it doesn’t come, you giggle. His attention snaps up to you as the sound of your laugher name a shiver run down his spin.   
“are you going to tell me?” You cock your head to one side, stepping closer to him.   
“I-“ he trails off, not wanting to give you his full name which would certainly send you running. “KC.”   
“KC?” you repeat it back to him. “Will I get to find out what it stands for later?”   
“Later?” He turns to you fully, his voice low and making you tremble slightly. You could imagine that deep voice whispering things in your ear at night.   
“Yes, when you come back after the show tonight? If you want, of course.” You bite down on your lower lip as you look up at him through your eyelashes.   
KC swallows before nodding.   
“Great.” You smile widely, moving past him to your vanity to grab a hairbrush.   
“I have seen the men outside your door.” KC suddenly says, making you looking back to him. Hes staring at the ground. “Why invite ME back?”  
Placing the hairbrush down, you walk back to him. You could feel the confusion swirling inside time. it was trapped there by self hate and loathing.   
“You’re different, I can feel it.” You whisper to him, like it’s a secret. “the second I sensed you, it was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. You’re dangerous, ruthless, powerful and unstoppable. And I love it.”   
His head snaps up to yours at your words.   
KC bares his sharp teeth at you for a moment before his instincts kicked in.   
In a second, you were pinned against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist as he held you in his arms. His lips pressed against yours in a desperate and rough kiss that sent a wave of pleasure through your body. You wanted it so badly, wanted him.   
you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and you held him close as he kissed you. you deepened the kiss, earning a growl that resonated through his body and you could feel it.   
eventually, you had to pull back for air, making an audible gasp as he seemed unable to keep himself from tasting your skin. He leaned down and pressed kisses across your neck, even daring to brush his sharp teeth over the sensitive skin there. You let out a soft moan as you allowed your head to fall back and give him better access.   
“Sing for me, songbird.” He growled against your skin and you let out another soft moan, this time grinding against him the best you could.   
Your cheeks were hot, your mouth watering for him as your body ached in need.   
A knock on the door make you jump and look over. Thankfully, no one came in, but one of the stagehands called through the door.   
“Lighting rehearsal starts in 10 minutes, Miss [l/n].” they called through.   
“okay, I’ll be right there.” You call out, wanting nothing more than to stay like this.   
KC held you for a minute, his face pressed against your neck as you both fought to regain your breath.   
“You have to come back tonight after a kiss like that.” You giggle as he pulls away. A smile dawned the mans lips as his eyes glanced up and down your body.   
He leans closer.   
“Bet I could make you sing real pretty.” He half grows in your ear, making you smirk and bit your lip.   
“Im sure you can.” You wink at him.   
The two of you manage to sneak out the room and you walk him back to the door he had entered in from. He was about to leave when he turns back to you and brings a small box from his pockets.   
“Before I forget.” He gives it to you and then disappears out the door. You hold the box against your chest as you race back to your dressing room to open it. Sitting in front of your vanity, you place the box on the table, your mind still spinning from the kiss.   
You smile and open the box. Inside, was a lovely necklace and a note. You instantly put on the necklace, wanting to see his face later when he saw you wearing it. Then your attention turned to the note. It read:   
“My Songbird.”


End file.
